Wolf Demon Princess
by aya223
Summary: Ayame has once again descended her war ravaged mountain home in search of Koga, but this encounter will be very different from the last... [INUxAYAME]
1. Chapter 1: Down from the Mountain

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (sadly)._

Chapter One:

Leaves scattered in the forest as a whirlwind hurled through, clearing a path in its wake. After a couple of kilometers, it came to a halt in a clearing. A young wolf demon stood in its wake, clad in white furs with long auburn hair tied up in pigtails. A single Shobu flower crowned her head. She sniffed the air, her nose searching for a farmiliar scent, lost among the myriad of forest smells. However, there was one smell that stood out. Was that…?

"The hanyou…" she narrowed her eyes, and, after a moment's hesitation, sped off.

_Inuyasha_, she thought. If he was near, that meant that human girl Kagome would be too. And, (here her heart twinged slightly) if Kagome was near, then Kouga surely wouldn't be far away.

The tribes were at war again. Her grandfather, leader of the pack, had died suddenly. At his side until his last breath, he had begged Ayame in a final wish to go down once again from the mountain and persuade Koga to marry her and become leader of the two tribes. Ayame's heart was bitter at this; still freshly wounded from the stinging rejection Koga had left her with at their last encounter. A growl escaped her throat as she recalled the visit, Kouga still stubbornly insisting that Kagome was his woman. _Fool_, she cursed. Kagome would never be his. Anyone could see that she was in love with that hanyou.

"Wait. Do you smell that?" Inuyasha stopped.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, halting with the rest of them. They all looked inquiringly at the hanyou, and Kirara sniffed the air as well.

"There's a youkai heading this way," he said, drawing his Tetsusaiga. "And fast," he added thoughtfully, looking slightly puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked, following his lead and taking out Hiraikotsu.

"Smells… farmilar," Inuyasha growled, brandishing his sword menacingly.

Before anyone else could question him further, the bushes around them began to stir with a powerful wind, and within moments a young wolf demoness was standing in their midst.

"Kagome! Where is Koga?" The demoness demanded immediately, slender hand on her hip.

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" asked Kagome, gaping in surprise.

"I've come to get Koga," she declared impatiently. "Where is he?"

"If you're looking for that mangy wolf, he's not around here," Inuyasha butted in, snarling. The rest of the group exchanged glances. Any mention of Koga around Inuyasha was sure to get him angry. Ayame's stance weakened slightly.

"He's not?" she said, sounding disappointed.

"No," growled Inuyasha again. Ayame looked lost for a moment, but then directed her question again at Kagome.

"Do you know where he is?" she demanded.

"No she doesn't!" Inuyasha interrupted again.

"Inuyasha, stop being so rude!" Kagome crossed her arms defiantly. Inuyasha did the same and turned away with a skeptical sniff. Kagome turned to Ayame.

"Last we I heard he was heading in search of Naraku. We're going that direction, too." Kagome paused, glaring at Inuyasha's back. "You're welcome to come too. We can look for him together."

"There is no way in hell we are going looking for that fleabag!" exploded Inuyasha, spinning to face them. Kagome stubbornly ignored his outburst, continuing,

"I'm sure it won't take long to find him if we all look together."

"What!" Inuyasha sputtered. Ayame eyed Kagome deliberately as she and Inuyasha began to argue hotly. What was it about her that Koga liked so well? But, more importantly, why was she offering to help find him?

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome finally yelled in frustration, causing the hanyou to crash to the ground face-first. Still eyeing the flushed human girl warily, Ayame decided she would trust her for now.

"I accept," she suddenly announced to Kagome, who looked a little surprised for a moment, but then nodded. The rest of the group exchanged amused glances as on the ground, Inuyasha's face fell.

The group, now with the addition of a new member, continued on through the forest. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo tried hopelessly to create animated conversation, but Inuyasha and Kagome's stubborn efforts to ignore each other prevailed.

That night they sat around a campfire with the begrudging pair eventually warming up to conversation again.

"So, Ayame, what brings you to seek Koga?" Sango asked conversationally as Inuyasha noisily devoured a bowl of ramen. For a moment there was only the noise of Inuyasha eating.

"My grandfather, leader of the white wolf clan, has died," Ayame said abruptly, "His final wish was that I again find Koga and marry him."

"I'm sorry about your grandfather," Kagome said quietly. Ayame flashed her a look. _Perhaps she really was an ally, and not quite such a rival in love after all_. Sango murmured her condolences.

"I heard there was a war," said Miroku thoughtfully, staring into the distance. "I take it it does not go well."

"No," said Ayame bitterly, "My grandfather was only one among many who died. That is why I must find Koga." At this her eyes shone with a strange hard light. "We need his strength and numbers, before more are sacrificed," she said simply. An unseen look was swiftly exchanged between Kagome and Sango. _So it was for the good of her people she sought to marry Koga, and not her own ambition. Surely, though, it was not all for her tribe?_

"How many?" asked Inuyasha suddenly, looking up from his food.

"What?" asked Kagome, surprised.

"How many demons are attacking?" he repeated, looking to Ayame, whose eyes clouded over with recollection,

"I do not know exactly. But many. Far too many for us to attack." For a moment, their eyes met in recognition of what so many demons could do. Ayame's eyes spoke of scarlet visions of bloodshed and battlefields of her slain brethren. For a moment, they burned, before she looked away. A solemn silence enveloped them for a few moments, and the fire crackled up into the deep, starry night sky.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Miroku said as he scraped his dish and stood up.

"Me too," Sango and Kagome quickly rose as well. Inuyasha gobbled the rest of his food down and got up, but Ayame stayed staring into the fire for a long time afterwards.

_(the next day)_

"Kagoooooooooome!" Shippo called. The rest of the group joined in, calling Kagome's name as they walked.

"Kagome, where are you?"

"Damn! Where could she have gone to?" Inuyasha muttered aloud as they searched. That morning they had woken up and Kagome was missing. For a while they waited around for her to return, but by noon they decided something must be wrong and went looking for her.

"Maybe she just wandered off and got lost?" suggested Sango, not sounding convinced.

"Maybe," Miroku humoured her, inching closer.

"Don't even think about it, monk!" Sango warned dangerously. Miroku looked sheepish and maintained his distance. Ayame smiled secretly. _There was another pair as fiery as Kagome and Inuyasha._

"Grr, this is stupid! I'm going off to look for her!" Inuyasha snapped as he turned and sped off along the path, leaving the group behind.

"Should we split up and look for her?" suggested Shippo after he had disappeared.

"Good idea," said Miroku eagerly, "I'll go with Sango, and-"

"Oh no you don't!" Sango said furiously, "We're splitting up to look for her. I'll go with Kirara. Miroku can go with Shippo, and Ayame…" she trailed off, turning to her doubtfully.

"I'm fine alone," Ayame assured her quickly. Sango gave her an appraising look. She was a demon, after all.

"Fine. And Ayame will go alone," she decided. Thus the troupe went their separate ways.

_(earlier)_

That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. She quietly got up without waking the rest of the group to go for a walk in the dark forest. Her thoughts raced as she slipped through the patches of moonlight. _Ayame was searching for Koga… to marry him. Not that I care,_ Kagome told herself quickly. _Ayame needs Koga to save her people._ She hummed thoughtfully as her pace slowed. _Will Koga marry her this time? Or would he refuse her once more? …Because of her, Kagome?_ An awful thought stopped her in her tracks. _Will it be my fault if Koga refuses to help Ayame and all her people die?_

Just then, Kagome whirled at the sound of foilage crackling beneath another set of feet. A strong hand clamped itself over her mouth, and a farmiliar voice said,

"Don't scream. It's me."


	2. Chapter 2: Koga's Proposal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Chapter Two:

"Koga! What are you doing here?" Kagome spun around as she was let go, to see the grinning raven-haired wolf demon.

"Ayame is looking-" Kagome started, but Koga cut her off.

"Shh, we must leave quickly. Come," he ignored the girl priestess's surprise as he scooped her up in his arms and began to run.

"Koga, what do you think you're doing!" she yelled as they sped through the night; the shikon shards in his legs allowing them to go faster than ever. "Put me down!" she commanded, pounding the armour on his chest. _Why can't 'sit' work on Koga too?_ she wished furiously as she was spirited away.

After a time, Koga began to slow his pace. As soon as he stopped, Kagome wriggled free of his arms and faced him impetuously.

"What are you doing!" she demanded. "What are you THINKING taking off with me like that? The rest of the group doesn't even know where I am! Inuyasha-" Koga growled, cutting her off again.

"Never mind that flea-bitten dog. Kagome, I have come to take you as my bride," he announced. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as Koga gathered up her hands in his. "I've come to marry you, and then together we will go to the mountain and rule the wolf tribes." His deep blue eyes gazed adoringly up at Kagome, who stood there stuttering,

"B-but… Koga, I… I… what about Ayame!" A slightly irritated look interrupted Koga's serene face.

"Ayame? What about her?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

"Koga, she's come all the way down from the mountain to marry you and save her people!" Kagome yelled, freeing her hands from his grip. Surprise launched itself onto Koga's face, but before he could reply, a rustling in the bushes announced Ginta and Hakkaku's arrival.

"Koga!" they stumbled out, panting. "There you are! We couldn't find-" They stopped short when they saw Kagome. "Oh. You found her." Koga glared at them fiercely.

"Yes, I found her," he growled slowly and obviously.

"Koga, um… we should probably be getting back to the mountain," warned Hakkaku.

"We're running out of time," added Ginta.

"Yes, I know!" snapped Koga. He turned to Kagome. "Kagome… I want you to come with me. Come with me and we can go to the mountain; I'll battle the demons and then we can live happily ever after together." His eyes softened as he moved closer to her. "Even start a family…" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"KOGA, WHAT ABOUT AYAME?"

"What about her?" Koga countered, sounding annoyed Kagome kept bringing it up.

"She's the leader of her tribe now! You can't just come in and take over!"

"Why not?" he scoffed, "She's just a child; not a leader.Where is she when her people are under attack?"

"Looking for you!" Kagome interrupted, sounding angry, but Koga continued over her,

"Off wandering around like a lovelorn puppy… _ha_. She doesn't have what it takes."

"And you do?" Kagome crossed her arms. Koga stared at her for a moment, and then sighed.

"Kagome… I just want you to be my woman. Come with me," he said, offering her his hand. For a long moment, Kagome stared at it, many thoughts running through her head.

"I…I'm sorry, Koga. I can't."

_(meanwhile...)_

Inuyasha took a break from running to stop and sniff the air. _Damn, she wasn't anywhere around here either. _Another scent reached him just as he heard approaching footsteps. He growled softly. _I smell wolf._ He crouched down, senses alert.

Ginta and Hakkaku came into view, tramping along through the underbrush.

"…if Kagome had just gone with him to the mountain, then we wouldn't have to be looking for her like this," Ginta muttered.

"It's not fair Koga gets to stay behind while we have to trudge around searching for his bride-to-be," Hakkaku added.

A low growl escaped Inuyasha.

"Did you hear that?" Ginta stopped.

"Hear what?" snapped Hakkaku, walking on. "I didn't hear anything. Besides," he continued impetuously, "If he had just married that little wolf demon in the first place we wouldn't be here."

"_…but oh, no, wasn't good enough for him,_" Ginta grumbled incoherently under his breath. Their voices began to fade into the distance again, but Inuyasha had already heard enough. He sprung from his hiding place in the trees and barrelled off the way the wolves had come. _Koga is trying to get Kagome to **marry** him?_ he snarled, jealousy feeding his speed. _Over my dead body!_

Ayame watched from deep within the forest as Inuyasha disappeared on the trail, struggling with her pride as unwanted tears trembled dangerously in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. _'Wasn't good enough for him.' Ha. I don't care,_ Ayame told herself furiously. _I don't, I don't. I don't care if he marries Kagome. He can have her for all I care, but he's not getting my tribe… Kagome, his bride-to-be…_ Ayame turned and began to run through the forest, not caring where it led her. _Grandfather, it's no use,_ she sighed in defeat. _It was never meant to be. I'm sorry I can't honour your final request. But he'll never take the tribe,_ she stopped short, determination drying her eyes. _Your legacy will live on. That much I can promise you._

"Ayame?" she spun around to face the source of the voice. There, in the mouth of a small cave, stood none other the brown wolf demon.

"Koga?" she said harshly, quickly wiping her eyes. Koga stepped out.

"I've been looking for you, Ayame," he said softly.

"What for? To invite me to your wedding?" she snarled, her moments-ago vulnerability putting her on edge. Koga smiled mysteriously at her, eyes full of something she couldn't quite name.

"Don't you mean _our_ wedding?"


	3. Chapter 3: Grandfather's Will

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Chapter Three:

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, then snarled. "Don't bother. I've heard all about you and Kagome." Immediately Koga's face went dark, eyes flashing.

"No," he growled. Ayame took a half-step back involuntarily, shrinking from his anger. Seeing this, with a rather forced shrug he softened his stance and took her hands.

"Ayame… the tribes are in trouble," he said, leading the reluctant female wolf nearer the mouth of the cave, "With you as my wife, I can lead the two tribes and save our people." Ayame was caught off guard.

"What about Kagome?" she asked warily.

"Never mind her," he said roughly.

"What, did she reject you?" Ayame scorned suddenly, "Didn't choose you over Inuyasha? So you're settling for the next best thing?"

"Insolent wench!" Koga snarled as he swiftly pinned Ayame against the cave wall. A small gasp escaped Ayame as her back scraped against the rock. "You should be more grateful," he breathed, tighening his grip on her arms. "If I'm going to save your people's hides, the least you could do would be to appreciate it." She could feel his warm breath on her face, he was so close. She began to struggle against his imprisioning grip, but he only tightened it. "I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not," he growled softly in her ear, pressing himself up against her.

"No!" Ayame cried, struggling even harder, panic rising hotly in her throat. Even as it did, a serene voice came into her head, _this is what Grandfather wanted._

_No!_ she battled with herself, _not like this! He wouldn't have wanted this for me!_ But further than that she didn't get, as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, and cried out. Koga had bitten her, hard; a mark of ownership.

"Stop it," she said softly. It was meant to be a command, but came out more as a whimper. Even as she fought furiously to free herself, she could feel his hands tightening on her hips.

-

Inuyasha heard a girl scream. Immediately he took off in the direction of the sound.

"Kagome?" he yelled urgently as he ran. He couldn't smell her, but a certain scent was all around. "Koga," he growled; getting nearer by the minute. As the smell strengthened, voices became clearer and Inuyasha dashed into the cave.

"What… what's going on here?" a momentarily stunned Inuyasha halted at the entrance to the cave containing Koga and Ayame, surprise staying his hand from instinctively drawing his sword. The struggle ceased as both wolves turned their attention to the intruder. Koga quickly got over the shock the interruption presented and replied first, with a resounding harsh laughter.

"Nothing I would expect _you_ to know about, half-breed," he scorned, "And none of your business." A red flush crept up Inuyasha's cheeks both at what he was seeing and the insult. Not knowing what else to say, he exploded,

"Where's Kagome! What have you done with her?" At the mention of the priestess, Koga released the wolf demoness and turned to face Inuyasha, growling.

"I didn't lay a hand on your precious _Kagome_," he snapped angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well where is she, then?" asserted Inuyasha, putting a hand on his sword.

"How should I know? I have better things to do," Koga shrugged away the challenge, deliberately turning his back on Inuyasha and nipping Ayame's ear in what would have been a playful manner had it not exuded coldness and dominance. Defiantly, she turned her cheek, feeling humiliated. _I don't want Inuyasha to see this,_ she thought desperately, fighting back childish tears.

Inuyasha watched her reaction closely, forgetting about Kagome for a moment. His next move hovered unbidden in the air. He could turn and go; it was, as Koga said, none of his business what happened here after he left. _Isn't this what she came for?_ he thought in angry confusion. But as a single tear made its way down her cheek, he made a decision.

"No," he said loudly. Koga turned once more in impatience.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he growled menacingly.

"I… I'm not leaving until I find Kagome!" his mind raced as he came up with something to say. _What the hell am I doing!_

"I've already told you, she's not here!" Koga swore violently.

"I said I'm not leaving!" Inuyasha repeated stubbornly.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, mongrel. Guess I'm just gonna have to _make_ you leave," he threatened.

"Fine by me," Inuyasha growled back, drawing his Tetsusaiga. Koga replied by adopting a battle stance.

_They're going to kill each other, _Ayame realized with apprehension. She had to do something.

"No, don't kill him!" she yelled as Inuyasha launched an attack at Koga. Inuyasha noticed for the first time the deep bite on her shoulder as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Why not?" he challenged more savagely than he meant to, fueled by the sight of the wound.

"Ayame, **get back**," growled Koga, quickly rising. "I'll take care of this."

"No!" Ayame repeated, moving away.

"Do as I say!" he commanded angrily, landing a sharp blow on her cheek, the force of the blow knocking her backwards. She let out a cry as she hit the rock. At this, an uncontrollable rage rose in Inuyasha's chest.

"_Get your hands off her, you bastard_," Inuyasha said in a terrible voice.

"I've already told you this is none of your business, mutt!" Koga said angrily.

"I'm making it my business." Before anyone could move, Inuyasha had scooped the fallen demoness from the ground and quickly moved back.

"One girl's as good as the next, right Koga?" he smiled coldly and without feeling, before taking off outside the cave and disappearing into the forest.

-

Inuyasha ran through the quiet, cool forest until the hot anger still boiling in his chest had calmed and he was sure they weren't being followed. Once he began to slow his pace, he started to become more and more aware of his own quickly beating heart and that of the small female cradled closely in his arms. _She's almost as light as a child… Koga, that bastard,_ he thought bitterly. Suddenly he remembered her minor wounds and looked down into his arms. He realized with some mortification that she was crying into his shoulder. _Damn… I was never good at this sort of thing,_ he thought helplessly. For a moment there was only the sound of her tears as he crossed over to a large boulder and gently sat down.

"Er… Ayame? … it's alright, you're safe now," he said awkwardly, causing her to raise her tearstained face, glancing at him and quickly averting her forest-green eyes in shame.

"No… I know. But… oh, what would Grandfather say?" she burst out, looking miserable. "I've… I've failed him. I've failed my people."

More confused than ever, Inuyasha thought furiously, _did she want to be rescued or not!_ But before he could say anything, a rustling came in the bushes. Inuyasha jumped up, ready to see Koga reappear in the trees, but no…

"Inuyasha?" a disbelieving voice came clearly as Kagome and the rest of the group came stumbling through the bushes, eyes wide. "What's going on here?"

_Oh, damn,_ thought Inuyasha helplessly as he realized he was still holding Ayame in his arms. _This is going to be hard to explain._

_(A/N: This chapter was hard for me to get right; it went through alot of edits. Tell me what you think?)_


	4. Chapter 4: Forest Encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Chapter Four:

"What's going on here?" Kagome repeated, the surprise on her face quickly being replaced by a gradually darkening distrust. Inuyasha glanced desperately from Sango's shocked face and Miroku's deeply amused knowing glance for some sort of intervention before quickly releasing Ayame from his arms. They both stepped away, Inuyasha glaring furiously at the ground and Ayame turning away. An awkward, tense silence ensued for a few long moments before Miroku found his voice, stepping up and saying,

"We've been, er… looking for you," Miroku said, breaking the silence while shooting Inuyasha a quizzical look.

"Where have you been!" Kagome demanded, reclaiming the atmosphere as she stepped forward, clenched hands hidden at her sides. Almost immediately Inuyasha's temper flared at the accusatory tone.

"Keh, none of your business," he snapped defiantly, folding his arms and leaning against a tree, causing Kagome's eyes to narrow. After a moment of closing his eyes, Inuyasha snuck a glance at the red haired wolf demoness. She wasn't looking at him, but rather at an increasingly irritated and irrational Kagome. She stood, pulling her furs around her shoulders tightly. Her stance was anxious, but after a moment she glanced back at Inuyasha, who was prepared to look away before he caught her look; one both of thanks and warning. _Don't tell,_ her emerald eyes flashed pleadingly. She quickly looked away, but not quickly enough. Kagome saw the look exchanged between them, which only served to fuel her growing suspicions. Sango, seeing the storm cloud brewing in her friend, hurriedly suggested to the group,

"Miroku! Shippo! Let's go, er… to the stream! Come on," she said, grabbing Shippo and Kilala and turning about. Miroku caught the hint and did an about-turn, but the young kitsune was slightly more oblivious.

"The stream? But why?" asked Shippo, confused. "We just found Inuyasha and-"

"Come on," Sango hissed in his ear, herding them along until they were out of earshot. Ayame stood apprehensively on the edge on the scene, backing away from the growing tension between the two. Inuyasha was still determinedly ignoring Kagome, who shot Ayame a piercing glare as she faded into the forest. As she left, the angry voices and shouts followed her into the trees.

-

Later, Inuyasha came striding angrily out of the trees. Miroku was there waiting.

"Inuyasha! Wait up," he exclaimed, running after him; matching the hanyou's pace. Inuyasha barely glanced at him, still seething from his confrontation with Kagome. _How the hell was I supposed to explain to her!_ he fumed. _I was supposed to rescue her in the first place! She didn't even give me a chance to explain!_ he ended this thought with a snarl, then added resolutely, _not that I care_.

"Aren't you going to tell me what that was all about?" Miroku asked incredulously, stepping in front of him the moment he caught up.

"Tell you what what was about?" Inuyasha growled, darting around him.

"Come on, you have know how that looked…," Miroku said dubiously. "Walking in on you and Ayame like that? With _Kagome_ there?" he stepped in front of him again, raising his eyebrows. "If that's the way it is then just say so," he said flatly, looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"It's not!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"It's not…" Miroku repeated, looking doubtful. "Then what _were_ you guys doing?" he asked, a daring look in his eye.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand," Inuyasha said, shrugging away.

"I wouldn't understand? Who understands things like these better than I do?" Miroku laughed.

"I told you, it's not like that!" Inuyasha evaded.

"Sure it isn't," said Miroku lightly, turning away. Inuyasha stopped.

"I told you it's not!" he repeated.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha." Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration, fighting the urge to strangle Miroku. Sensing this, Miroku asked again, doubtfully, "You're sure you don't-"

"No!"

"Okay," Miroku said, shrugging it off. After a final glare, satisfied Miroku was going to leave the issue alone, Inuyasha stalked off. Miroku called after him,

"If you're not, does that mean I can-"

"NO!"

_(that night…)_

Ayame sat beneath a tree, letting the wind breeze along her arms and legs, tracing up and down the purple marks left there that were already beginning to heal. Looking away from them, she shivered, trying to forget the sensation of his hungry, desperate hands pressed into her skin. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts beneath the starry night sky, she almost didn't catch the crackling of twigs that signaled another presence nearby. Immediately all her muscles tensed, and she readied herself to spring. Her heart began pounding in her chest at the possibilities of who it could be as a shadow flickered in the trees, but at the moment the wind chose to blow its scent her way. She recognized it at once. _Inuyasha,_ she breathed, as the tension lessened fluidly throughout her body.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke into the dark night. Only the blowing wind answered, rustling through the forest, but once again it reassured her of his presence. "I know you're there," she added quietly.

_Damnit,_ he thought fiercely, standing perfectly still. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped out from the shadows, silver strands of hair blowing in the breeze. Ayame looked up at him from where she sat, examining his features highlighted in the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked softly when it was obvious he wasn't willing to break the silence. It wasn't an accusation.

"I… I just… you shouldn't be out here alone," he finished gruffly, "Koga could still come back… unless that's what you _want_." His voice was unreadable as he stood, stone still. Ayame's face, which had, until now, been filled with white light, was cast almost entirely with shadows as she hung her head. The darkness reflected in her voice as she replied quietly,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she stopped, discouraged, then forged on, "I… I never did thank you."

"No," agreed Inuyasha harshly. The shadows on her face shifted almost imperceptably.

"Thank you," she said after a minute of wounded silence, breath catching in her throat. Inuyasha watched her from his position in the shadows, amber eyes flickering slightly. Even as she hung her head in defeat, the proud curve of her cheek was still visible. _Must be the royal blood,_ a voice sounded in Inuyasha's head, as he remembered with some surprise that he was looking down on the princess of the wolf demon tribe. _A princess. And perhaps not such a child after all._ His eyes traveled over her curves and trailed along her arms, taking in the bruises that still lingered, bathed in moonlight. _Youkai heal fast,_ a practical voice resonated to himself, even as remnants of the anger that carried him the last time bubbled up inside. With it, Inuyasha realized, swiftly rose a fiercely protective feeling as he regarded the small female.

During the long silence, Ayame's thoughts, too, were spinning. _Stupid,_ she blamed herself. _All you are is an inconvenience. He probably wishes he had let Koga have me… why didn't he?_ she wondered desperately. _And why come tonight…?_

"Where will you go now?" Inuyasha broke the silence, surprising them both. Ayame looked into the distance, suddenly afraid to meet his eyes.

"I'll go back to the mountain." she said, making it sound as though she was telling herself, even though she wasn't sure.

_And if Koga appears?_ Inuyasha thought angrily. _Will it all have been useless?_

"And your people?"

Ayame clenched her fists. _My people. I owe it to them to return._ She fought the urge to give in the the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness at the thought of the great battle still awaiting them... _Awaiting those that remain._ She closed her eyes, tightly. _I can't think about that right now,_ she scolded herself, without any real conviction. What could she do?

"I… I don't know."

The wind rustled in the trees, filling the silence. Ayame lifted her head in surprise as Inuyasha moved from his cover in the trees to a spot nearer her, bathing his entire figure in moonlight.

"What will you do about the demons?" he asked, his voice hard and low. Ayame looked up, regarding him with a strange light in her eyes.

"I don't know that either." After a moment, she added impulsively, "I don't know much of anything; you might as well say it." It was his turn to watch her closely. Ayame quickly regretted she had said anything, turning her head away again. _What was he thinking about?_ she wondered.Immediately flashes of him running into the cave filled her head, and a flush crept up her cheeks as she lowered her face ever further; hot shame spreading throughout her body. Quickly she dropped her arms from view. Another few moments passed, before Inuyasha spoke.

"You should come back to camp." His voice had returned to an inscrutable state. A breeze rustled Ayame's hair as she laughed, thinking of Kagome's glare,

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

They stayed there a long time in silence. Ayame had almost fallen asleep before, wordlessly, Inuyasha moved swiftly up the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. She opened her eyes in surprised as he curled up in a branch, closing his eyes. After a time, just as he was asleep, a voice came from below…

"Good-night, Inuyasha."

_(A/N: This isn't really a necessary note, but... it seems to me that in most Aym/Inu stories, they end up being so bitter. I realized after I had written this chapter that that was how it was turning out in this story too; and attempts to right this didn't seem... well, right. That's not how I envision their relationship as being, though, if all goes well it will get better.)_


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the Mountains

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story._

Chapter Five:

The next morning, Inuyasha strode into camp just as the others were making breakfast. Surveying the campsite, Inuyasha demanded,

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku and Sango gave him surprised looks, and then exchanged glances.

"She left this morning," Sango informed him, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Left! Left where?" Inuyasha stopped, annoyed.

"Back to her own time. She said something came up."

"Damn." Inuyasha swore, as Ayame approached the clearing. Sango and Miroku regarded her curiously. "Well, we don't have time to wait around for her," Inuyasha stated.

"What?" exclaimed Sango at the same time Miroku, looking confused, said,

"We don't?"

"Where are we going?" Shippo asked.

"The mountains," Inuyasha said sharply.

"The mountains? Why?" the group exclaimed. Inuyasha glanced at Ayame.

"Hmm, crowd of bloodthirsty demons, innocent people dying, now who do we know that that sounds like?" he said sarcastically.

"Naraku?" Miroku asked doubtfully. "You really think he's behind this?" Inuyasha shot him a look that told him clearly what he thought.

"We find him, we find the shikon shards," he determined.

"And Kagome? She can sense the shards, after all…"

Inuyasha let another long moment of silence pass, staring off into the distance, but when he spoke his voice was sure,

"We don't have time to waste."

-

They had set off almost immediately, a nervous silence hovering over the group. Shippo, the only one openly opposed to leaving without Kagome, pouted. Sango and Miroku both were disbelieving; Inuyasha had _always_ waited by the well for Kagome to come back; even going to get her when she wasn't back quick enough. But now…

Ayame hadn't yet spoken since she arrived that morning. Sango shot her a questioning gaze. _What exactly had happened with her and Inuyasha that suddenly she was so silent?_ she wondered, thinking of the impatient, fiery girl who had come upon them only days earlier. The most obvious conclusion was the one Kagome had drawn; Sango remembered her friend's reaction before she left. _She's completely jealous,_ she thought sympathetically, her brow furrowing. _What's she going to think when she comes back and Inuyasha's gone?_

_(earlier)_

That morning, Ayame opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the forest. For a moment it was as if she was back in the mountains, until the memories of the last few days came rushing back to her. _Where was Inuyasha?_ she looked up into the trees where he had slept, but there was no sign of him. She stood up, brushing the dirt off her fur. Indecision filled her as she stood, unsure whether to go back to camp or not. After Kagome and Inuyasha's fight, she wasn't sure how the rest of the group would accept her. She knew they were all admirers of Kagome. _Who isn't?_ she frowned.

"Inuyasha?" she called out hopefully, remembering the night before. The memory of the hanyou appearing from the shadows made her smile ruefully. _He didn't want to be heard,_ she thought, amused, with a hint of question.

But this time, no crackling underfoot gave away a certain nearby presence. Letting out a bated breath, she sighed. _Not that I expected him to still be here._

She made the decision to head for camp. _And when I get there, I'll just… just… I'll think of something._ But as she neared it, she heard voices.

"Damn," Inuyasha said, turning as she appeared. "Well, we don't have time to wait for her." Ayame took a sweep of the campsite. _Where's Kagome?_ she wondered as the rest of the group erupted in protests.

"Where are we going?" the young kitsune asked, twitching his tail in agitation.

"The mountains," Inuyasha replied.

"The mountains? Why?"

_The mountains. Home…_Ayame's thoughts soared back to the craggy land that was her own. _Wait. Inuyasha is coming to the mountains?_ Ayame stopped mid-thought as Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Hmm, crowd of bloodthirsty demons, innocent people dying, now who do we know that that sounds like?" he said sarcastically. Ayame's eyes widened.

"Naraku?" Miroku asked doubtfully. "You really think he's behind this?"

_Naraku?_ _The one Kouga is searching for? …was searching for?_

"We find him, we find the shikon shards," declared Inuyasha.

_Oh. So it was about their quest for the shikon jewel, after all._

"And Kagome? She can sense the shards, after all…"

_Where was Kagome?_ Ayame wondered anew, before noticing the dark look on Inuyasha's face.

"We don't have time to waste."

-

They traveled quickly and quietly. Without Kagome, there wasn't really any reason to rest so often, and they felt it keenly after a while. Inuyasha, however, seemed the thrive on the intense pace. It wasn't long before the majestic precipices in the distance and even the ground below her feet began to feel farmiliar to Ayame. She was home. But even as the farmiliar places and landmarks comforted her, there was a sense of wariness in the air. They all felt it. Tension mounted in the demoness princess's chest as they neared her home. Anxiousness to be back and of what she might find and what they would say when they out about found Koga all mixed together in a pressure on her chest.

Finally they were so close, Ayame couldn't hold back any longer. Without warning she began sprinting towards her village, leaving the others behind. Hearing voices, she burst into the clearing. Dozens of ookami tribe members stopped what they were doing in surprise, staring.

"Ayame? You – you're back!" a tall young male with brown hair and furs stepped forward with open arms.

"Ryoushin!" Ayame cried back, launching herself at him. For a moment, a memory stirred, one of another set of strong arms around her, before it was drowned in the joy of an old friend. Noise erupted in the pack, cries of welcome. She stood back after the embrace, regarding her childhood friend fondly. She had always thought him as handsome as Koga, but like a brother to her. Her fingers traced a fresh scar snaking across his cheek. He was not the only one. Glancing around, she saw the scene with new eyes. All over, the ookami were licking their wounds around the fires, with bandaged limbs.

"Ayame, have you brought Koga back with you?" Ryoushin looked at her hopefully, and the surrounding wolves looked expectant, but Ayame's breath caught in her throat. _So soon._

"I… I…" she began, trailing off. There was no one to save her from this moment. Just then, she heard someone approaching fast to her back. She immediately whirled around to see a red haori appear through the forest, followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, who's this?" Ryoushin demanded, regarding Inuyasha with a clearly suspicious eye.

"This is –" Ayame began, before being interrupted.

"Never mind that, where are the demons?" Inuyasha glowered. Ryoushin sobered up at once, although still glancing at Inuyasha distrustfully,

"We do not know, as of yet. After the last battle, they have receded briefly. You have come at a fortunate time," he concluded. "We have enough time to prepare for the next onslaught. Where is Koga?"

"Right here," a voice came as Koga appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone. He marched up to Ryoushin with a smug look.

_No, it can't be…_thought Ayame, eyes wide. She fell back a half-step into Inuyasha.

"You came," observed Ryoushin, grinning above the rising celebrations of the wolves. Koga would save them.

"I did," Koga confirmed. Admist the renewed joyous calls of the ookami, Koga looked Ayame in the eye, one glance telling her all she needed to know.

_It's not over._


	6. Chapter 6: On the Mountaintop

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story._

Chapter Six:

The overjoyed ookami continued to welcome back both Koga and Ayame, with howls and gestures of respect, but Ayame remembered none of it. She was still in shock at the sight of Koga. Admist the confusion, they hadn't yet spoken, but Ayame knew it wouldn't be long. Ryoushin had called for a feast in their honour, and among the preparations Ayame had wanted to cry out, to protest, but nothing came. She remembered clinging to Inuyasha desperately, like a log adrift in the sea. Those arms, those arms around her again…She closed her eyes and hung on.

The next thing she knew, she was in Granfather's old den, with Ryoushin and the Elders.

"The council must speak with the princess now," they adressed Inuyasha formally, gesturing to the entrance.

_No… don't go…_

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and briefly his grip tightened, before he let go and nodded, taking his leave. And she was alone.

"Princess, your Grandfather would have been proud you have accomplished his will," a wizened ookami smiled at her, "Very proud indeed." Ayame's mouth was too dry to protest.

"Ah, and the man of the hour!" another boomed, as Koga strode into the cave, that smug smile in place again. Her knees swayed underneath her dangerously. More thanks and praise were uttered, blurring in her mind.

"When was the last time they attacked?" inquired Koga. His stance was proud, tall… _I used to love him… no, not anymore…_

The council eagerly traded details with him, glowing at his natural leadership. Ayame didn't know how long it went on. Eventually, calls came from outside.

"Ryoushin, we need you!" a young male beckoned from the mouth of the cave. Ryoushin nodded, excusing himself from the circle. One by one, the Elders followed suit. Ayame tried to stumble out herself, but a smiling wolf caught her gently.

"Now, now, you and Koga have things to discuss, my princess," he smiled. She hated that smile. Even as they exited, the unrestrained fear in her began to bubble, memory flashing.

And they were alone in the cave, just as the last time. She stood, willing herself not to tremble. _You are a princess. He can't hurt you, not here, not now… Inuyasha…where are you?_

Koga turned to face her, grin in place.

"So, my _princess_," he mocked lightly. "We meet again." Ayame eyed the distance between them, listening for the noises outside. _Someone, anyone, come, _she pleaded silently. Koga watched her steadily, letting out a low, amused noise.

"Don't worry," he said carelessly, turning away, "I no longer need to claim you. The tribes have already taken me as their leader."

"What are you talking about, you bastard?" Ayame found her voice, harshly. _That smile again,_ she thought furiously, biting her tongue as the smug grin returned to his face.

"Come now, Ayame. Surely you can see that they look to me as their king already?" he spoke as if he was adressing a child, serving only to fuel her anger; replacing the fear.

"_You're not their king,_" she spat, outraged. "They are _my_ people."

"Open your eyes, _princess,_" he spat back, staring her down. "These people need me. One more attack and they don't stand a chance. They'll be slaughtered."

Images of the beginnings of battle before she fled filled her mind. _It was horrible…_ she suppressed a shudder, aware of his eyes on her, but he saw it despite her efforts. Snorting defiantly, he waited for her response, knowing the answer.

For a moment, the fire of her pride flared. _We don't need him,_ she defied childishly in her mind, knowing even as she said it that it wasn't true. _You have a responsibility,_ she battled back, thinking of the lives of the ookami. _They are yours to guard, whatever it takes,_ the voice persisted as she thought of her Granfather's words. She had listened to him in all things. _Even if it takes… me?_ a small voice sounded in the back of her mind. Grandfather's face still in her mind, she knew the answer.

_No, never!_ her emotions fought back uselessly. _I hate him!_

Koga smirked as he took a few steps closer. She took a sharp intake of breath as his hands moved swiftly, flicking her cape aside to bare her delicate shoulder. The smirk grew at the sight of the mark there; _his_ mark.

Ayame's fury burned in that moment; hating him for the humiliation that churned in her abdomen. He traced a careless hand along her jawline. She snapped viciously at his arm, causing him to step back. Still, the triumphant gleam did not leave his eyes. She glared ferociously at his retreating back as he left the cave. When she was sure he was gone, she let her knees give out, crumpling beneath her to theoverwhelming helplessness gnawing at her insides.

-

She had to get out. She escaped the cave, the raucous noise of the busy tribes, preparing to unite in a feast. She slipped past them, craving the wind that flowed across the mountaintops. She climbed, higher and higher until breeze whistled into her ears, throwing her furs out behind her, hair streaming in the wind. Her breath calmed as she inhaled deeply, clearing her mind.

_Grandfather… can you hear me?_ she closed her eyes. _I… I don't know what to do. I want our people to be saved. But... but what it requires of me... oh, Grandfather, how could you? Did you know it would be like this now? _she sighed, heavily, falling to her knees. _Why, Grandfather, why?_she demanded angrily. _I won't cry. I will be strong. I just… what would you have done?_

She stayed on the mountaintop until the sky began to get dusky, sighing once again as she got up. By now, her thoughts had quieted and resigned themselves. _You don't have a choice,_ she told herself coldly.

"Goodbye, Grandfather," she whispered to the setting sun, before descending below.

She made her way back down through the sparse forest, careless of the noise she made. She slid down a steep incline, loosing her footing and landing gracelessly at the bottom. She gasped as she landed heavily in the dirt.

"Going somewhere?" a voice came from behind her. She jumped and turned to see Inuyasha, smiling slightly down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Feh," he said, shrugging noncomitally. "Want a hand?" he asked, reaching down to her. She looked at it warily for a moment before grasping it and letting him haul her up.

"Thanks," she said, in what came out a soft voice. She quickly let go of his hand and stepped back, brushing herself off. "How did you know where I was?" Inuyasha ignored her question.

"Where have you been?" he asked, with a slightly intense gaze. She looked away.

"Nowhere."

"That's code for 'up a mountain' is it?" he smirked. She scowled.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you."

"What are you doing up here, then?"

"Getting some fresh air," he replied, in mock seriousness. She glared.

_Why does he always show up?_

"So, I guess you'll be looking for Naraku soon," she changed the subject, turning to look to the setting sun.

"Keh. The plan was more let him come to us."

"What about Kagome?" the question just popped out. She wished immediately that she had never said it. Inuyasha crossed his arms, turning away.

"What about her?" he asked in a rough tone.

"Nothing," she said quickly. A moment of silence ensued.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly. "What about Koga?" The question surprised her. She put off replying for as long as she could, before Inuyasha turned back to her testily.

"Well?"

"I… he's going to save the tribes." _My people,_ she reminded herself.

"In exchange for what?" Inuyasha demanded.

_Power,_ Ayame thought immediately, but she knew what he was asking.

"Me," she answered simply, hating herself for saying it. A cold silence descended between the two of them.

"So, you're going to sell yourself? For what? A mangy wolf and a couple of shards?"

"It's not like that," she protested hotly.

"Yeah, sure," he scorned, turning away.

"It's not!"

"Whatever you say," he shrugged again, making her temper boil.

"It's not like I have a choice!" she burst out, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes.

"Yes, you do," Inuyasha said angrily.

"What choice?" she countered, just as angrily. They now stood a pace apart, both with shallow breathing from frustration. They glared at each other for a moment, before Inuyasha sighed and said roughly,

"Never mind." He began to walk away, but Ayame stopped him, grabbing his sleeve.

"_Tell me what choice, exactly, you think I have,_" she snapped, holding onto him. She was so close, she could see her reflection in his huge, amber eyes. Then, without warning, he kissed her.

There was no time to think. He simply leaned down and their lips met in one fluid motion. For Ayame, it seemed time ceased, and in that infinite moment there was only the two of them, and his lips pressed gently upon hers, hands encircling her waist. Her grip on his arms loosened and slid around his neck as, slowly, she kissed him back.

After a moment that seemed to last forever, they broke apart. However, he didn't move away. They stood there, in the place where the entire world had fallen away. She felt herself relax in the safety of his embrace, willing her mind not to process what had just happened. She wished she could just stay this way forever… in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7: A Feast Worthy of a King

_A/N: I'm really sorry everyone that it took so long to get this chapter out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story._

Chapter Seven:

They stayed that way for a long time, until the sky darkened and the only sound in the forest was the beating of their hearts. Eventually, a noise in the bushes broke them apart suddenly.

"Who's there?" Ayame called. After more rustling, Hakkaku, Kouga's companion, appeared.

"Ayame?" he asked incredulously. "…Inuyasha?"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled, sounding threatened.

"Er… the elders are looking for you," Hakkaku adressed Ayame, recoiling at Inuyasha's harsh tone but not entirely dissolving the suspicion in his voice, "They want you back for the feast." Ayamed paused for a moment before replying,

"I'll be there in a minute. You go ahead."

"Princess, shouldn't I –"

"Go."

With a last, doubtful glance back, Hakkaku obeyed. When the sound of his footfalls faded, Ayame turned to Inuyasha again. The serenity of the moment was gone, leaving a long silence in its wake.

"You should be getting back," Inuyasha said roughly after a pause, bangs shading his eyes. Ayame was taken aback. _What had just happened?_ She heard the careful control in his voice, before coming to the slow realization… _He's going to act like it was all just a dream… not real._

The words were on the tip of her tongue as she felt the moment slipping away; '_Yes, I should be getting back now'…like it never happened. I'll go back and marry Koga and this will only be a faraway memory on a moonlit night…_She couldn't stand the thought. With a passionate impulse, she flung her arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

"_I don't want to go_," she choked out softly, as she felt his muscles tense in surprise. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at the auburn head buried in his shoulder.

He had berated himself only moments before;_ baka! What were you thinking?_ But now, so close to her, he willed himself to push those thoughts away and wrapped his arms around her again.

_Just surrender to the moment…_

"Ayame…" he began hesitantly, pulling back so he could look into her eyes. "You… I can't let them do this to you." Her troubled gaze rose to meet his own. She paused, sighing silently before speaking quietly,

"But what is there to be done…?" she trailed off. Seeing her brow creased with distress, Inuyasha gently embraced her again. She let herself relax again into his arms, while behind her back, Inuyasha clenched his unseen palms in determination.

_What was there to be done? …whatever it takes._

-

Jubilant wolf calls echoed through the night as the light of the moon mingled with the crackling shadows created by the huge bonfire in the middle of camp. The wolves gathered together, dancing and howling at the feast. The atmosphere was one of celebration and warmth, but none of it reached to the head table, where Ayame sat, huddled in the shadows; the occasional flame casting the briefest of light upon her face. When she had arrived, the banquet had already begun. Nobody had noticed as Inuyasha slipped away into the shadows and Ayame was enveloped by her tribe members. Many came to pay their respects and give congradulations on her betrothal before bowing away again. She had nodded numbly, graciously at each once, stonily refusing to look over at the raven-haired wolf – object of much attention – knowing if she did she wouldn't be able to stand his satisfied look each and every time. But soon enough the meal had ended, and Ayame was gradually left, sulking, to the shadows; watching everyone around her celebrate in a moody reverie. She felt oddly detached from the surreal scene, and sat brooding until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively she grabbed it, pulling her cloak protectively over her shoulder.

"Ayame, it's me," Ryoushin said easily, lifting his hand as he sat down beside her, startling her out of her reverie. "What's wrong?" he asked, his face filling her vision. Ayame assessed him carefully, scenting the beer on his breath. It was only to be expected, Ryoushin was as much a man as Koga now. Somehow, it was odd to think of her childhood friend on the same level as her fiance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him, surrounded by her people. Supressing a snarl, she forced her attention back to Ryoushin. "What's wrong?" he repeated, his eyes full of cognitive concern. She made a decision.

"Ryoushin, will you come with me?" she asked in hushed tones.

"Come? Come where?" he asked slowly. _Perhaps not as lucid as I'd have liked,_ she sighed silently. She stood, taking him by the hand.

"Come."

They slipped away, Ayame leading. She walked until she judged they were far enough away not to be overheard, then stopped abruptly.

"Ryoushin… I have something to tell you," she said, twisting her hands nervously.

"Ayame, can't it wait? We're missing the feast –"

"No," she said urgently, stepping closer, "It can't."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not going to marry Koga," she said. It came out in a rush, words tripping over each other. There was a moment of shocked silence.

"W-what?" Ryoushin asked, sounding dazed. "You _what_?"

"Not going to marry Koga," she repeated anxiously, bracing herself for his reaction.

"Why not!" Ryoushin exploded, gesturing wildly. "What – what is all that back there? The banquet? The betrothal? You brought him back, Ayame!"

"No, he came back on his own," she corrected coldly.

"You can't – you have to – Ayame, we need him," he said forcefully.

"I can't," she repeated, almost sadly.

"Why the hell not!" Ryoushin demanded in exasperation. Ayame looked down.

"Because I can't love him, Ryou." Another stunned silence followed her words.

"But… love has nothing to do with it, Ayame! Do you want us to die at the hands that slew our brothers all those years ago?" a desperate note was in his voice now.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, emotion showing; then repeated quietly, "Never."

"Fuck, Ayame…" he repeated, running his hands through his hair distractedly. "I mean… they all think that… they've always thought that this would… even _you_," he pleaded, as if he could change her mind. Then, voice leaden with pained implication, "I mean… you're already marked." She was suddenly concious of her bare shoulder in the moonlight; of his eyes on her skin. She covered it up, but it was too late. "After that…" he trailed off uneasily.

"Nothing happened and you know it," she snapped, flushing.

"Then why…?"

"He assumed I was the easiest way to the tribe." She paused, painfully self concious. "But nothing happened."

"Even so, Ayame, the elders have already made decisions, preparations; we're preparing for battle –"

"Ryoushin, you have to understand. I can't go through with this!" she pleaded passionately. He opened his mouth with a retort, but before the sound came, more arrived in its wake. From the campsite, angry howls and loud noises spiralled into the night. They both stopped, listening in confusion.

"What the…" Ryoushin began, before a look of terrible comprehension dawned on him. "_Naraku!_"

"What!" Ayame exclaimed, fear bubbling in her chest, but Ryoushin had already darted off back to camp. He yelled over his shoulder,

"Stay back, Ayame!" She watched his retreating back as the sounds increased, became violent. She knew those sounds. It was a battle.

She stood there for a minute in the moonlight, still, all thoughts of marriage pushed from her mind. Then she too, rushed off in the direction of camp, hard determination shining in her eyes.

'_I'll be damned if I run and hide while my people fight._'


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the Wolves

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story._

_A/N: Thanks for the kick in the pants to get me going on this thing again._

_PS - I apologize in advance, battle scenes aren't my thing. :(_

Chapter Eight:

_(earlier that evening)_

Inuyasha prowled tensely around the edges of the camp. Flickering in and out of shadows, he watched his friends stuff their faces with the hardy mountain food. The group had been drawn into the wolves' friendly atmosphere around the huge fire. His eyes often flicked over Ayame, who had been left to herself at the head table. He dared not go over now; not with so many people. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spied Koga, striding over in hid direction. _What the hell could he want?_ Inuyasha glowered darkly as Koga departed the elders and sauntered over, arriving at the edge of camp, where Inuyasha stood half-hidden in shadows.

"I see you like my bride," Koga said silkily as he fell into place beside Inuyasha, maintaining a cold expression. Only a hint of a threat lurked behind his words, but Inuyasha's eyes flashed anyway.

"All this attention must have gone to your head, wolf," Inuyasha fired back loftily, but his face was carefully guarded. _He only wants to gloat. Nothing more. _"I think you forget not _everyone_ is as enamoured with you as this tribe." Inuyasha wasn't as naïve enough to think that if Koga implied to the tribe that he was somehow involved with Ayame that they would remain as welcoming. He had to be careful.

"May I remind you, _you're in my domain now,_ half-breed," Koga hissed, leaning into his ear in a gesture of mock confidence, "So watch your tone." The fur on the back of Inuyasha's neck rose at the dominant tone of his voice.

"Don't make me laugh," he retorted, "this land is no more yours than mine." At this, Koga did laugh, with cold derision, but as he began to reply, an alarmed cry rang out on the other side of camp. They both turned instinctively to see what was causing the alarm, but even as they did more cries rang out. They were met with a sudden pouring of demons into the camp, felling wolves right and left. Time seemed to slow for both of them as they realized the magnitude of the situation. Already, scarlet stained the camp floor. Inuyasha's head spun as confusion reigned supreme all around, and he spun, eyes frantically searching the crowds. _Ayame…_ He searched for a flash of Ayame's auburn hair to no avail before a demon reached him, and he at once drew Tetsusaiga and began savagely tearing into the oncoming swell of attacking demons.

-

A short distance from camp, Ayame bolted through the forest, growing ever nearer as the clash of metal and tooth and claw filled her ears, each resounding crash echoing in her mind as a flood of memories clouded her vision. Only burning determination kept her stride as her chest constricted with emotion; coming nearer and nearer to the sound. _I won't let you down, Grandfather…_

-

Before he knew it, Inuyasha found himself, in the blur of battle, fighting side by side with Koga. He barely had time to notice before swinging around to hack at a demon on his other side, and whirling back again to parry a blow on his right. He had been in many battles, but this intensity was powerful. There seemed to be no end to the attacking demons, they came in hordes. He could hear ookami falling all around him, accompanying by the frenzied grunts of Koga as he lashed out at the enemies, too numerous to count.

He couldn't say how long it went on; it felt like forever. Just as the flow of battle began to slow slightly, he heard a sickly sound behind him and turned to see two things, the first of which was Koga going down at his side in the shadow of a demon, a gaping wound across his chest.

The second of which was Ayame, who had just been surrounded by Naraku's demons, and they were advancing.

_How did she even get here?!_

Even as Koga hit the ground, Inuyasha was across the clearing, driving his Tetsusaiga into the nearest demon with the barest of thought, and driving instinct. He roared as he decimated them all one by one. Ayame was at his side now, fighting fiercely with her own weapons against the demons. No words were needed in the heat of battle; there was barely time for fleeting glances in between advances.

_Inuyasha was nowhere near me when those demons surrounded me. How did he get over here in time?_ Ayame's conciousness questioned, her eyes trying to take in the battle field in between enemies. There were many wolves she didn't see, but one in particular was missing. _Where's Koga?_

When at last the last of the demons were demolished, a heavy silence covered the clearing, which was rank with the stench of demon blood. Those who were left standing haggardly straightened up to take their first clear breath since the battle began, and survey the damage; which was extensive. The scarlet earth was scattered, strewn with corpses and obstructed by upset banquet tables and shattered wolf dwellings.

A sudden noise emanated from the middle of the clearing, where Koga lay seriously injured. They all watched in horror as a demon in the last throes of death reared its mutiliated head at him. A collective gasp rose from them all as they had time to do nothing except watch helplessly as the beast lunged at him.

Just as the demon was upon Koga, a sudden arrow protruded from its throat and it toppled over across Koga. It took a moment for everyone to process what had happened, but when they looked up they all saw the shooter. Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kagome…?"


	9. Chapter 9: Council of War

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story._

_A/N: Eeeeee! I'm writing again! Haha. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this anymore, but we'll see._

Chapter Nine:

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

She ignored him, swooping down upon Koga as other cries of 'Kagome!' filled the clearing. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came running to her, but she was already kneeled beside Koga.

"He's hurt… somebody get some help!" She looked up and around at the wolves standing in shock. "Now!" she shouted, spurring them into action.

Suddenly the clearing was alive with wolf demons rushing to help the wounded, amidst cries of anguish at discovering their dead. Kagome supervised the lifting of Koga onto a stretcher and saw him off to the medic's hut. It was only after she saw him off that she thought to stop and look around, and saw Inuyasha standing there awkwardly. Sango and Shippo were talking to her, but she could barely hear them when she caught the flash of his amber eyes.

She had left through the well a couple days ago after having a huge, storm-off argument with him. That in itself wasn't unusual, but this time it had been different. She had shouted and stamped about, as had he, but no matter what she did or said, he refused to give her an explanation. As if he could. Her eyes smarted at the memory of him with Ayame in his arms. She had caught him. They all had. _At least he hadn't denied it, _she thought bitterly, pretending to listen to her friends' chatter. She almost wished he had.

She had no more time to dwell on it now though, as she was being ushered away. As they led her by the arms, she looked back over her shoulders and his golden moon eyes met hers, with a look of mysterious mixed regret. The moment seemed to stretch out as she tried to read his expression; to gain some understanding, but then he turned away and it was gone.

-

They all sat around the council table. It was crowded in the cave; Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all ended up standing along the cave wall. Ayame and Koga sat at the head and foot of the table, surrounded by elder tribe members. The air of the meeting was solemn. Koga's torso was heavily bandaged, a fact lost on none. _Makes him seem all more hero,_ Ayame thought, but she could hardly find it in herself to be scathing. After all, he had got it fighting for her - no, her people.

An ancient, wizened ookami started off the meeting. His voice was low and gravelly, and he spoke in a grave tone.

"We suffered a great many losses in the past battle." He stopped to nod at Koga. "Many of us have fallen, or nearly fallen, in the battle. This cannot go on, or soon there will be none of us left." His voice shook with emotion.

"What do you propose we do?" Ayame asked softly. She was no stranger to this table. She had sat in on her grandfather's meetings many a time.

"I propose we send a detachment to Naraku's base to end this once and for all!" the wizened one pounded the table with his fist.

"I agree!"

"Time to put an end to this!" the other elders murmered in agreement, looking from one to another and nodding.

"But who is to make up the detachment?" one asked.

"We volunteer," Sango said. "We've been hunting Naraku for a very long time. This could be our chance!" The rest of the Inutachi nodded. The elders looked solemn. The eldest stood up and spoke slowly.

"On behalf of our tribe, I thank all for your contributions in battle and for this. You honour us, and the memory of our fallen comrades." They all bowed, and elder took his seat again.

"Now, who else from the tribe will accompany them?" The council looked sober.

"There are not many we can spare," a council member said honestly.

"I'll go!" Koga said forcefully, and began to rise from his seat but winced.

"Koga, no," the eldest said sadly. "With all due respect, we owe you too much. We can't afford to lose you."

"I'm going." Ayame announced, determined not to look at Inuyasha or Kagome. _Kagome's back… I won't let that stop me from fighting for my tribe. But, Inuyasha…_

"Princess, I'm not sure that's the best idea," a council member began hesitantly.

"I'm _going. _And that's final." Ayame glared at the council slowly, so that none of them dared argue with her. _Grandfather would be proud, at least._

"Well, you'll need a chaperone," the eldest stated.

"I'm not a child anymore!" Ayame exclaimed. "Grandfather died, and now _I_ am the leader of the tribe." She stared pointedly at Koga, secretly counting on the fact that he wouldn't dare confront her in front of the council. "_Me_," she repeated, her heart beating faster. He sneered, _spoiled pup._

"I have just as much right to go as anyone. I still plan to avenge Naraku… for my tribe," Koga reminded them, his blue eyes decievingly steady. The mention of his fallen tribe silenced them all. After a few moments, an elder braved to speak again…

"Be that as it may… you are not yet recovered. And we must take action now if we are to survive," a councilman repeated. Koga glowered, obviously chafing at his injury.

"Ayame, at least allow Ryoushin to accompany you," one of the council consoled, his expression pleading. Ayame considered it for a moment stubbornly, and then grudgingly nodded.

"Fine," she relented, her lower lip protruding. With a nod from the eldest, the council was dismissed and began to depart. Looking around, Ayame caught Inuyasha grinning and scowled.

"Something the matter, princess?" Koga raised an eyebrow. It sent chills down her spine.

"No. Nothing. Everything is… fine," she replied carefully, and swept out with the rest of the Inutachi. He watched her leave.

"Good…" he said softly as they left. "Because I'll be waiting when you return…"


	10. Chapter 10: Search for Naraku

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story._

_A/N: Haha I cheated my way out of the battle scene… . We're getting close to the end, guys. :D:D_

Chapter Ten:

They set off that day, though they were all still tired from the battle. Koga glowered as they prepared to leave, but Ryoushin had clapped him heartily on the back and promised to 'take care of his bride'. Koga had smirked and Ayame had turned away angrily. It seemed Ryoushin had been too drunk to remember their conversation the night of the banquet… he had certainly been too drunk to fight, and passed out soon after the battle began, this being the main reason why he was well enough to accompany them. Ayame wanted to angry with him, but when he caught up with her, he grinned his crooked smile. She never could resist that grin, she mused resignedly… _not when he had cheated at hide and seek and certainly not now._

They trailed behind the rest of the group, with Inuyasha leading the way. It was an awkward silence they traveled in. Ryou hung back with Ayame, Kagome walked with Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kirara in the middle, and Inuyasha lead in his own solitary fashion. Ayame caught glimpses of Inuyasha in between the other's heads. The distance between them felt like an eternity, the open hostility from Kagome making it ten times longer. The only sounds they made were the kicking of pebbles and snapping of twigs underneath their feet. She longed to be with him, an ache that extended through her entire body, as all her muscles worked to move her. Ryoushin kept asking what was wrong, he could tell; maybe she was sick? Maybe she was. This couldn't be healthy. She shook her head. _Snap out of it,_ she thought miserably. _You have work to do. That's why you're here. Not to be with him._

Eventually Kagome got tired, and so they all stopped for a meal. They ate in the terrible silence. When it was done, Ayame couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, breaking the silence, announcing,

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha got up and stretched.

"Me too," he added. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Quickly Ryoushin stood as well, looking from Kagome to Inuyasha to Ayame,

"I'll accompany you," he said. Ayame didn't look surprised, or pleased. Inuyasha looked as if he were about to say something, but then merely shrugged and began to wander off. After a moment, Ayame did the same, followed by Ryoushin.

Once they were well into the forest, Ayame came upon Inuyasha leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Ryoushin had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Ayame, let's walk somewhere else," he suggested forcefully.

"Maybe you should just head back to camp, Ryou," she said quietly, not looking at Inuyasha.

"No. I told the elders I'd accompany you, and that's what I'm doing." He insisted darkly.

"Accompanying me from what?" Ayame demanded in exasperation, forgetting Inuyasha for the moment. But Ryoushin hadn't.

"Him!" he pointed to the hanyou and bared his teeth. Inuyasha responded in surprise and anger, adopting an aggressive stance and growling,

"What?! You think I'd hurt Ayame? I…! Why?"

"To hurt Koga, of course!" Ryoushin snarled, then, turning to Ayame, "I talked to Koga before we left! I know what this is all about!"

"Anything Koga told you is a lie," Ayame snarled back. Ryoushin looked taken aback,

"Ayame…" Suddenly, they heard Miroku and Sango calling. Inuyasha looked defensive,

"We have to go. There's no time to argue. We have demons to destroy." He gave Ayame a warning glance before walking towards the voices of the others, "Come on."

"Ryou, he's right, another time – after this – I'll explain everything again. Trust me," she pleaded, turning her eyes up to his. His expression was unforgiving at first, but the others called more insistently.

"I trust you…" he said hesitantly, before gesturing for her to join the others, bur her heart was heavy as she did so; for his concedence had sounded like a warning too.

-

Once they were a set distance from Naraku's encampment, they stopped to organize themselves.

"Okay," Miroku began, "We're as close to Naraku's base as we can get without being automatically detected. Sango, you and Kirara do a flyover and check for sentries."

"Got it," Sango and Kirara took off immediately. After they left, there was somewhat of an awkward silence among the remaining six. Miroku cleared his throat.

"So, what so we do while they're gone?" Kagome asked slowly.

"We wait," Ryoushin replied, "We can't do anything until we know what we're dealing with."

"I say we take them by surprise now, before it's too late!" Inuyasha jumped in suddenly, hotly making a fist. Ryoushin stared at him coldly.

"We wait," he said quietly. They glared at each other for a long moment, but neither had a chance to look away before Sango reappeared on Kirara, interrupting them.

"There's sentries posted all around the encampment," she said in a rush, "There's no way in undetected."

"Then I say we just break in and then let them come to us!" Inuyasha interjected, starting off.

"Wait! We can't just run in there without a plan!" protested Ryoushin. Inuyasha stopped and regarded him with impatience.

"Watch me," he dared, and then headed off. Ryoushin snarled at his retreating back. Miroku and Sango shrugged, used to Inyasha's impulsiveness.

"Let's go," they said and followed suit in a hurry. Shippo trailed behind,

"Guys, wait up!" Ryoushin turned to look at Ayame.

"He's a fool, Ayame. He'll get you killed," he said dangerously. Ayame looked torn.

"But… without him, I would be dead already," she whispered, and took off in the direction the others had left. Ryoushin stood for a minute, his expression inscrutable, then swiftly followed.

-

By the time Ryoushin arrived at the scene of battle, Inuyasha had already managed to demolish half of the guard, but by the time they finished them all off, none of them had sustained any serious wounds. Once the last demon guard was vanquished, they all stood panting.

"This doesn't feel right… it's almost too easy," Shippo observed suspiciously, his little brow furrowed. Kagome gave a curt, worried nod, "Mmm." The others too looked worried, but didn't respond. By now, a different sort of tension hung over the group. _Something isn't right._

They continued on into the heart of the enemy base in eerie silence, encountering no more resistance. They didn't have to speak to know they all felt the same thing. Uneasiness. Without warning, Inuyasha sped off to the heart of the camp.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku called, but he disappeared, "C'mon!" They all sped up until they were standing in the middle of a deserted camp.

Tent doors flapped in the breeze that carried the strong scent of Naraku.

"We just missed him!" Inuyasha roared, "He was just here! Damn!" He kicked a smoldering campfire, making sparks fly.

"Can't we still catch him?" Sango demanded, stepping forward. Inuyasha stood still and closed his eyes before replying…

"No. He's long gone now."


	11. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story.  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the readers who refused to let the story die. Thank you.

Chapter Eleven:

The group stood there in the ashes of the fire in the middle of the eerily empty camp, feeling cheated. They were so close…

"He couldn't have had much warning. I wonder if we're the reason…" Sango murmured aloud.

"I know," agreed Miroku, "…maybe – " Sango cut him off, noticing Kagome's expression,

"Kagome, what is it?"

"Quiet!" ordered Inuyasha suddenly and quietly, causing them all to hush and look around, listening hard. The sound of small, laboured breaths came from within the tent that smelled so strongly of their foe. They all glanced at each other, alarmed. Silently, with the silent deadly skill of a hunter Inuyasha crept forward and yanked back the tent flaps that had rustled in the wind, concealing the breathing at first. Everyone was tensed, ready to fight but not knowing what to expect.

A ragged figure was revealed on a straw pallet inside the tent, still breathing heavily, its' face concealed by a long swathe of dark hair. The chest rising heavily up and down was curiously contoured, almost as if it were that of a woman…

"Who goes there?" Miroku demanded. They were all still on edge. Slowly, the figure sat up, at last shifting back the curtain of hair. It took the Inutachi several seconds to recognize the face. Kagome moved first.

"Kagura?" she gasped, moving closer.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, "What do you think you're doing?! Don't you know she's – "

"She's hurt," Kagome said defiantly, kneeling beside the ragged figure.

"It could be a trap!" Sango supplied warily. Kagura merely looked at them all out of sunken eyes.

"Kagura, what's wrong with you?" Kagome said, looking like she wanted to reach a hand out to her, but not quite forgetting who exactly she was dealing with.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome, idiot human girl! One day her kindness will get us all killed.

Kagura merely closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She took a deep, staggering breath and merely whispered…

"He has… my heart… I tried… to stir demon rebellion…" she stopped and breathed deeply. "Now I am punished… he left me here… to suffer…"

"Will he be back?" Ryoushin said quickly, beating them all to the question. It was the first time either of the wolf-demons had spoken since the discovery, and the Inutachi looked round as if surprised to see them still there. Only Inuyasha noticed that Ryoushin had a hand around Ayame's arm, protectively restraining her. She seemed not to notice either, her gaze riveted on Kagura.

At Ryoushin's question, Kagura smiled darkly.

"He doesn't know… I have a shard…" she laughed, "…he'll be back to see me… dead or alive." Kagome didn't look surprised. Sango shot a knowing glance at her friend. She knew.

After that, they all carried on conversation in hushed tones, while Kagura closed her eyes and breathed with a strange smirk on her face.

Eventually Miroku reasoned aloud,

"Well, we can't leave her here."

"Of course we can't," said Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time, and then glared heavily at the other.

"She's hurt – "  
"She's collateral – " they began at the same time.

"I should have known," shot Kagome, "that you wouldn't have the common decency to care for a dying person."

"Person? She's Naraku's toy!" he countered angrily, and everyone flinched. Another argument between Kagome and Inuyasha was just what they needed.

"Why you – " Kagome began to argue back hotly when everyone tried to intervene at once. For a few minutes the clearing was a babble of raises voices, ending in an,

"INUYASHA, SIT!" with Inuyasha crashing to the ground and taking Miroku and Ryoushin with him, who had sensibly restrained him.

"Guys, we can't work like this. We've all agreed we can't leave her here." She stopped to glare at Inuyasha and Kagome, daring them to interrupt before continuing, "I think the best thing to do is take her back to the mountain with us. If what she says is true, Naraku will be back for her… we need to regroup." A resigned silence followed her words. Without much discussion, Kagome supervised the capture of Kagura, including binding her wrists and ankles. We can't afford to let her get away. If we don't stop Naraku now, there will be no wolf tribes left to protect, she thought regretfully. She doubted Kagura would act so far as to let them capture her. She valued her freedom too much to be subject to any other master than Naraku, who kept her only under pain of death. She's close enough already, there's not much for us left to do. When they informed her they were taking her back with them, her eyes flashed with hatred but in an instant it was gone, replaced with a blank canvas as she merely closed her eyes in assent and said nothing.

The rest of their journey was as silent, through the dark forests. Now, with a captive, they didn't stop to rest. Marching through the night, following the torch, Kagome thought she might die of exhaustion, but Inuyasha wouldn't stop to rest and she wouldn't ask. There was a barrier between them now that hadn't been there before… everything had changed. Kagome's eyes narrowed into the black night as she pictured the small wolf demon traveling silently as her companion behind her. She changed everything, she thought savagely, a wounded kind of rage rearing up inside her, but soon enough it, too, felt as distant as the starry sky, and as the red haori weaving ahead in and out of the dark.


	12. Chapter 12: Unafraid

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The character Ryoushin was invented by me for the purposes of this story.

A/N: Wow, Kagome is developing a lot more than I intended. It's funny for me finishing this story now (what is it, a year later? I should fully be beaten.) because of the way my writing has evolved – more in terms of character than anything.

Chapter Twelve: 

They arrived back at camp in the early morning, just as the ookami had begun to rise. Ryoushin was ushered immediately to Koga's side, leaving the others standing about. Kagura was quickly carried off to a guarded cave by Sango and Miroku, followed swiftly by Kagome. She was acutely aware of leaving Inuyasha and Ayame alone behind her, but she didn't look back.

All the wolves that had occupied the clearing had hastened off to receive direction from Koga once he had heard Ryoushin's report. Ayame was vaguely aware that it was her they were supposed to be reporting to, but she was too wrapped up in the tension filling the space in the clearing between her and Inuyasha in their absence. Without warning, she thought back to that kiss alone on the mountain, his lips on hers, his hair in the moonlight, the way he had looked at her then – she glanced up – the way he was looking anywhere but her now – the crackling of the fire was defeaning. The wind shook the trees, she couldn't hear herself think. It was unbearable.

"We should… I – have to go," she stuttered, striding off as quickly as her feet and feelings would allow. He finally looked up, watching her go with an unreadable expression. When she had disappeared, he followed.

---

They all stood uneasily at a council of the elder ookami. Koga stood bandaged but tall at the head of the meeting. The elders had graciously escorted Ayame to his side, where she sat expressionless, staring down. Koga similarly didn't glance at his side, save at first when she entered. He had watched her with a slightly satisfied air, but at the head of the table and eager for battle, his restlessness from recovery was showing.

"And you say Naraku will return?" he continued eagerly to Ryoushin, his gaze intense. Ryoushin was solemn,

"So she says."

"Then we must prepare for a final battle," Koga asserted, "We will guard the prisoner here. We need a party to scout out Naraku's camp and watch for signs of his return."

"There is no one we can spare here," a council member stated slowly and seriously. A moment of solemn contemplation followed his words. Everyone knew them to be true.

"…We'll go," Inuyasha said quietly. Everyone in the cave turned to look at him – a shadowy figure leaning against the wall with a shaded face. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all exchanged glances. Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully. She had no desire to spend any more time with him than she had to, but the part of her heart that was compassionate battled with her own wounds as she looked around the room. These were a dying people. She was in this world to save people like them from the cruelties of creatures like Naraku.

"We'll go," she echoed quietly, affirming her statement with a nod to her friends. Heartened by her response, they also nodded.

Their contribution was followed by a general murmuring around the cave. Koga was also watching Inuyasha carefully. It was painfully evident that he was in no position to refuse the help, as much as he hated it.

"Thank you," he said grimly, directing his gratitude to the impenetrable veil that shaded Inuyashas face. Koga then turned his gaze on the rest of the Inutachi and nodded his gratitude. He caught Kagomes' gaze and struggled not to drop his own. He maintained his composure, though it flickered. A moment of awkward silence descended.

"Then we must prepare," Koga continued, his voice seeming to echo slightly, its meaning ringing out. The unspoken end of the sentence, '_one last time,'_ lay heavily on the air. "Will you leave immediately?" he directed his question to the search party. They all nodded curtly, and left the cave one by one in unspoken agreement.

"I'm staying," Ayame spoke boldly to the room, as Inuyasha turned to go, "…with my people." _I can't fail them this time_. His back seemed to stiffen, but he left the cave wordlessly. She then raised her eyes in defiance to each member of the council. "I am prepared to fight to protect my grandfather's legacy," she challenged each and everyone one of them.

"Princess… this isn't a matter in which…" an elder member began hesitantly, but she cut him off.

"These are my people, and I will lead them as much as anyone," she said, her eyes burning, not daring to glance beside her to see Koga's reaction. Her meaning was also clear. One by one, the leaders in the cave dropped their gazes under her fiery emerald glare. "Now," she began again, "we need to start by…"

Koga sat back as the council members listened to the young girl beside him. His face was still arranged in a smirk, but this time it was different, as if he was seeing something new. Instead of the domination he had assumed since he realized he needed Ayame to get to the tribes, a different emotion shed warmth upon his face. He gazed at Ayame with something like respect. The fire she had had when she asserted her birthright warmed the whole cave, bringing light and hope to them... maybe he had been wrong.

Koga spoke little for the rest of the council, ending the meeting ceremonially when it was done and dismissing the ookami. They filed out briskly to fulfill their tasks – everyone was needed if they were to survive. Ayame departed to check on the prisoner, her newly accepted role as a leader embodied in her every posture. Ryoushin stayed behind with Koga, watching her go.

"She's grown up," he remarked slowly, "This has changed her… she's no longer the girl that was in love with you."

Koga watched the place she had disappeared indifferently, "What makes you say that?" Now Ryoushin turned his gaze to his him and said simply,

"She's not afraid anymore."


End file.
